Question: $\dfrac{2}{5} + \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{5 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {1}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{10}$